Amor tamaño Wonderbolt
by Bertha Black Weasley
Summary: Rainbow Dash consigue entrar a los Wonderbolts, pero no es lo que ella esperaba... Que es lo que le ocurrirá? Podrá llegar a acostumbrarse?


Amor tamaño Wonderbolt

Rainbow Dash va hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde están Spitfire, Fleetfoot y Soarin seleccionando a los próximos miembros para los Wonderbolts.

\- Muy bien, ¿el siguiente?

\- ¡Soy yo!

\- Te haremos unes preguntes, y tú las tendrás que responder con lo que tu creas

\- De acuerdo, pero... ¿no haré ninguna pirueta, ni nada?

\- Cierto, eso luego- solo habla Spitfire, los demás están callados- Primera pregunta: ¿Si dos ponys con una diferencia grande de edad entre ellos son muy compatibles, tú los juntarías para que se conocieran, o te parecería demasiado exagerado?

\- Pues... supongo que depende de todo- "¿pero que me están preguntando?"- de la compatibilidad, la diferencia de edad...- "¿que tiene que ver si dos ponys son compatibles con los Wonderbolts?"

\- De acuerdo. Fletfoot, ¿lo has apuntado?

\- Si, capitana.

\- Muy bien. Segunda pregunta: ¿Has tenido alguna vez novio?

\- "¿A que viene esa pregunta?... es algo privado" Eh... no...

\- Pues ahora sí que tendrás- "¡QUE!"- por ejemplo, Soarin. ¿Entendido?

\- Si, capitana- responde el "¡Y el acepta sin más!"

\- Tercera pregunta: ¿a qué edad fue tu primer beso?

\- Yo... em... una vez... cuando tenía 17... Estaba muy borracha...

\- ¿Quien fue el Chico?

\- Como ya te dije, estaba muy borracha

Spitfire le hizo unes cuantas (muchas) preguntes del tipo y luego Rainbow hizo una pequeña demostración de su talento.

-*Semanas más tarde*-

"ding-dong"

Rainbow abre la Puerta y se encuentra con una pegaso gris con crines amarillas y unos ojos muy peculiares.

\- ¡El correo!

\- ¡SIII! ¿A ver si ya llegó?

Coge las cartas y tira todas aquellas que no le interesan. Cuando encuentra la que quiere, no lo duda ni un momento y la abre. Es de los Wonderbolts.

La carta dice así:

 _"Querida Rainbow Dash,_

 _Nos gustaría comunicarle que ha sido aceptada en los Wonderbolts._

 _A pesar de sus malas calificaciones, hemos optado por ti, pudiendo elegir a otros ponys más buenos._

 _Reúnase el día 23 de abril de 2015 en en Cloudsdale._

 _No nos decepcione._

 _Att. Elite Wonderbolt"_

\- ¡WOW! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Voy a decírselo a las chicas!

-*con las mane*-

\- ¡Esto es increíble, terroncito de azúcar!

\- Felicidades Rainbow, ¿te sirvieron los entrenamientos que tuvimos hace tiempo? Si es que no, yo estaría muy triste y significaría que yo no soy una buena amiga tuya.

\- Tranquila Fluttershy, seguro que si que le sirvieron. ¿Verdad, Rainbow?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro, claro. Aunque creo que me sirvieron mas todas esas historias románticas que nos contaba Rarity.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya te dije que algún día te servirían.

\- ¡¿Y PORQUE DICE LA CARTA QUE HABIAN MEJORES QUE TU?! ¡NO HAY NADIE MEJOR QUE TU! ¡ME PARECE QUE TENDRÉ QUE IR A DECIRLE CUATRO COSITAS A ESTOS WONDERBOLTS!

\- Ahahahahah- risa nerviosa- tranquila Pinkie, lo importante es que me han cogido.

\- ¿Rainbow, porque dices que las historias de Rarity te ayudaron más que tus entrenamientos?

\- Me estuvieron preguntando todo el rato cosas de amor y todas esas cosas tan empalagosas- responde Rainbow con cara de asco- ¡Bah! Que importa, seguro que me han cogido por mis increíbles habilidades y no por esas historietas.

 _Lo que Rainbow no sabía era que la habían cogido por todas esas 'cosas de amor y todas esas cosas_ _tan_ _empalagosas', no por otra cosa._

-*Día de los enamorados(23 de abril) en el prado de los enamorados*-

Rainbow estaba sentada en un banquito blanco esperando a que algún Wonderbolt diera señales de vida. Estaba pensando en lo asombrosa que era, cuando un toque en la espalda la saco de su mundo imaginario. Era un cartero, que le dio a Rainbow una rosa roja junto con una notita.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¿Que es esto?

\- Parece que su enamorado le regala una rosa en un día tan bonito como este, no se olvide de regalarle usted también un libro.

\- Pero si yo no tengo ningún enamorado...

\- Pues entonces será de su admirador secreto. En fin, que disfrute mucho de este bonito día. ¡Adiós!

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Spitfire, Fleetfoot y Soarin, aterrizaran detrás de ella.

\- De acuerdo, Soarin, tu yo distraemos a Rainbow, Fleetfoot, tu cógele esa nota que tiene.- susurra Spitfire

Haciendo lo acordado, Fleetfoot se esconde detrás del banco y Soarin y Spitfire van a saludar a Rainbow.

\- Justo a tiempo, tal y como esperaba- dijo Spitfire, acto reflejo, Rainbow se puso de pie dejando la rosa y la nota en el banco. Fleetfoot aprovecho ese momento para coger la notita y leerla en voz alta.

\- Queridísima Rainbow...- empieza a leer Fleetfoot

\- ¿Que?- En ese momento Rainbow lo entiende todo- ¡NO! ¡Dejad la nota!

\- Te entrego esta bonita rosa para que sepas cuanto te amo. Te amo como si nada mas existiera en este mundo- Fleetfoot seguía leyendo mientras que Spit y Soar cogían a Rainbow para que no fuera a quitarles la nota-. Eres mi luz, mi camino a seguir hacia adelante y no hacia atrás. Sin ti no soy nada. Atentamente: tu admirador secreto.

\- Uuh... Que aquí se cuece algo...- dice Spitfire sonriendo

\- ¡Sois unos enfermos!- afirma Rainbow

\- ¡Anda, vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho!- le dice Spitfire, sonriendo. Con eso Rainbow hace una mueca de disgusto, pero no le da tiempo a decir nada porque la Wonderbolt continúa hablando- te vamos a contar como funciona un poco esto.

\- Ya sé cómo funciona, me he estado informando en la WikiPony

\- ¡Oh, cariño! Debes saber que no todo lo que dice la WikiPony es cierto. Los Wonderbolts no somos ponys que hacemos piruetas y vuelecitos. Ahora, Spitfire, te contará lo que realmente hacemos.

\- Gracias Soarin. Como bien ha dicho el, no nos dedicamos a hacer piruetas. Eso solo es una secuela para que no sepan quienes somos realmente. ¿Conoces la famosa web de citas online 'Amor tamaño Wonderbolt'?

\- Eh... sí. Tengo a alguna amiga registrada allí.

\- Pues veras, nosotros somos los jefes de la empresa.

Rainbow puso una cara de extrañada, pensando 'estos están locos'

\- ¡No lo veas tan extraño, nosotros al principio también estábamos algo confundidos, pero al pasar el tiempo nos ha empezado a gustar y ahora nos encanta!- repuso Fleetfoot- venga, ahora vamos al 'cuartel general'  
La llevaron a una especie de piso de nubes. Cuando entraron dentro, vieron a muchos ponys trabajando en diferentes apartados enfrente del ordenador. Siguieron hasta mas adelante y llegaron a un apartado que estaba vacío y sin objetos personales.  
-Esta será tu mesa, tu ordenador y tu puesto hasta que decidamos ascendente.- dice Spitfire- cuando termines de organizarte un poco ves al despacho de soarin, el te dirá las primeras faenas que harás en la empresa.  
Cuando, los ahora jefes, se van, una pegaso sale del apartado de al lado.  
-Hola, soy UY Scuti. ¿Tu como te llamas?- le dice la pegaso  
-¿Yo? ¡Yo soy la increíble Rainbow Dash!  
-Encantada, increíble Rainbow Dash. Espero que hagamos muchas bromas juntas- le lanza una mirada

Las semanas pasaron y Rainbow cada vez estaba mejor en su puesto. Le daban in buen sueldo y sabia que estaba ayudando a otros ponys. Lo único que la atormentaba un poco era no poder contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas. 

Hizo muchas amigas gracias a UY Scuti, de quien ya se había hecho intima.  
Sin que Rainbow se diera cuenta, empezó a sentir sentimientos por su amiga que iban más allá de la amistad.  
Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Un día, mirando los ponys que habían registrados en la web, se encontró con algo que le sorprendió muchísimo. Una de sus amigas de Ponyville (con las que había dejado de hablar hacía tiempo) estaba buscando pareja. Su descripción hizo que Rainbow se preocupara por sus amigas. Sentía que había hecho algo mal.  
 _En busca de la felicidad, en busca de alguien que pueda hacerme una pony feliz. Seguro que muchos ya me conoceréis por mis películas, 'Bien adentro' entre ellas. He dejado ese mundo. No quiero volver a saber nada de el, solo quiero encontrar el amor..._

Con curiosidad, Rainbow buscó 'bien adentro' en Poogle. Cuando vio los resultados sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. No podía creerse que una de sus mejores amigas hubiera sido actriz... Actriz pornográfica.  
Le sorprendió bastante que la película fuera publicada hacia tres años. ¿Tanto hacía que se había ido? Nunca miraba el día o el año, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Cuando lo miró, se sorprendió al ver que ya habían pasado seis años. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto la había cagado. No sólo no las iba a ver, sino que tampoco hablaban desde hacía años.  
Todo había sido culpa de ese maldito trabajo.  
Había de volver a Ponyville.  
Había de volver con sus amigas.  
Había de dejar a su primer amor.  
Pero sobre todo, había de ayudar a Pinkie.

 **BIEN! En realidad esto lo había de publicar el día de Sant Jordi, pero como aún queda mucho pues lo publíco ahora jeje**

 **Sabéis que os amo jajajja y también supongo que sabréis que no soy capaz de hacer una historia sin un final dramático uwu**

 **Esto es un one-shot, por lo tanto no tendrá continuación**

 **byeee**


End file.
